memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Klingon starships
The following is a list of unnamed Klingon starships. By commander * Chang's Bird-of-Prey * Duras' Bird-of-Prey * Duras sisters' Bird-of-Prey * Goroth's starship * Japar's Bird-of-Prey * K'mpec's attack cruiser * K'Nera's battle cruiser * K'Temang's Bird-of-Prey (later Cardassian commandeered) * K'Vada's Bird-of-Prey * Kang's battle cruiser (2268) * Kang's battle cruiser (2293) * Kang's warship * Kang's Bird-of-Prey * Klaa's Bird-of-Prey * Klaang's scoutship * Kohlar's battle cruiser * Kol's ship * Koloth's warship * Kor's warship * Korok's ship * Krell's battle cruiser * Kruge's Bird-of-Prey * Kuri's battle cruiser * L'Rell's battle cruiser (2256) * L'Rell's battle cruiser (2257) * Laneth's starship * Lurin's Bird-of-Prey (Ferengi operated) * Magh's battle cruiser * Malik's Bird-of-Prey (Augment commandeered) * Morag's starship * Noggra's shuttle * ShiVang's flagship * Vorok's battle cruiser By class * Unnamed Klingon Birds-of-Prey (22nd century) * Unnamed Klingon Birds-of-Prey (mid 23rd century) * Unnamed Klingon Birds-of-Prey (late 23rd through 24th centuries) * Unnamed D7 class (2256) starships * Unnamed D7-class battle cruisers (late 2250s through 24th centuries) * [[K't'inga unnamed 000|Unnamed K't'inga-class battle cruisers]] * [[Negh'Var unnamed 000|Unnamed Negh'Var warships]] * [[Klingon cargo vessels 001|Unnamed Par'tok-type cargo vessels]] * [[Vor'cha unnamed 000|Unnamed Vor'cha-class attack cruisers]] By unnamed class Attack cruisers In 2374, during the Dominion War, General Martok sent three attack cruisers to fortify the Dorala system's defense perimeter. ( ) }} Battle cruiser This battle cruiser engaged Dukat's Bird-of-Prey in mid-2373. Following the "little skirmish", the ship was damaged, so Dukat came to Deep Space 9 for repairs, and to spend some time with his daughter, Tora Ziyal. ( ) }} Battle cruisers These three battle cruisers engaged the , firing several photon torpedoes at it, following its escape from the Azure Nebula in 2293. ( ) }} Bstlh This class was a type of vessel used by the Klingon Empire during the mid-23rd century. Several ships of this class fought in the Battle of the Binary Stars in 2256. ( ) Croden's rescue ship While visiting the Gamma Quadrant, this starship rescued a damaged Rakhari shuttlecraft three light years from the Bajoran wormhole. The ship eventually returned its passenger, Croden, with them to Deep Space 9 in 2369. ( ) }} Cruiser In 2365, this cruiser passed near the Theta 116 solar system, where it reported discovering pieces of a strange vessel in the upper atmosphere of the planet Theta VIII. In response, the Enterprise-D diverted from its course to investigate. ( ) }} Daniels' database ships According to Malcolm Reed, upon viewing ' database in 2152, he noted to Archer that it contained "schematics on '''half a dozen different Klingon ships'." Archer then reminded him that they were there only for data on the Suliban stealth cruiser. ( ) }} ''DaSpu' This type of vessel was of a class used by the Klingon Empire during the mid-23rd century. Several ships of this class fought in the Battle of the Binary Stars in 2256. ( ) }} Freighter 1 This freighter was docked at Deep Space 9 in 2369. Jake Sisko and Nog offered the visiting Bajoran Tetrarch Varis Sul a tour of the space station, adding that they knew the freighter was "leaving for the Gamma Quadrant in a little while," adding, "We could watch it go through the wormhole." Sul was keen on the idea, as she had never seen the wormhole before. ( ) }} Freighter 2 In 2370, this freighter, located two light years from the Demilitarized Zone, responded to a general transmission from Deep Space 9. It had identified the warp signature of a Galador freighter – operated by Maquis – that was responsible for the kidnapping of Gul Dukat. ( ) }} Freighter 3 In 2371, this freighter docked at DS9 for repairs after its main computer was damaged and needed a complete two-day overhaul before they could return to the Klingon Empire. It was, however, later discovered that the ship and her three crewmembers – Bo'rak, Atul and Morka – were actually part of a Klingon Intelligence covert strike force that reported directly to the Klingon High Council. ( ) }} Mow'ga's fleet Sometime during the Second Empire, Chancellor Mow'ga sent a fleet of ships to conquer the homeworld. They were never heard from again. Worf related this story to Ezri Dax in 2375 to convince her that the Breen were formidable foes. ( ) }} Patrol ship In 2369, this patrol ship under the command of Governor intercepted the Verne. This Type 6 shuttlecraft, piloted by Lieutenant junior grade Aquiel Uhnari, was on a course for Sector 2520. Torak later said it was lucky for Uhnari that the patrol ship had not destroyed her shuttle on sight. ( ) }} Scout ship In 2369, this scout ship visited Deep Space 9, where it was placed at docking bay 11. The presence of the ship, and her crew, had Odo on edge. Following her departure Benjamin Sisko looked forward to telling Odo the news so that the security chief could relax. ( ) }} Ship The crewmembers of this ship were subjected to an Organian test sometime prior to 2155 that ultimately had their commander destroyed his shuttle crew. ( ) }} Ship This ship visited Deep Space 9 around 2370 before traveling through the Bajoran wormhole. The captain of this particular ship sold to Quark holosuite programs of old Klingon battles, including the Battle of Klach D'kel Brakt. After explaining to Odo how he obtained said program, he added, "I know, I know. It's brutal, it's violent, it's bloody, but to the Klingons, it's entertainment." ( ) }} Vessel This vessel successfully entered the Delphic Expanse in 2133, however, when it reemerged its entire crew was anatomically inverted, but still alive. Knowledge of this event was known to the Vulcans and was later shared by Soval with Jonathan Archer in 2153 as a means of dissuading them from going into the Expanse to search for the Xindi. ( ) }} Vessels In 2286, these two vessels were reported by Admiral Cartwright as being "lost" after making contact with the Whale Probe. This after mentioning that the Probe's "signal is damaging everything in its path." ( ) }} Warship According to a 2154 Starfleet Intelligence report, this warship was spotted near the Proxima colony following the augment's destruction of a . According to Jonathan Archer, "Admiral Forrest thinks they could be conducting reconnaissance for a future strike." ( ) }} Warships These warships were an unexpected surprise encountered by a Romulan squadron's attack on a Klingon outpost that Commander Toreth participated in. According to Toreth, "We'd been told that the Klingon outpost was undefended. So when their warships decloaked, they took us completely by surprise. The Klingons managed to destroyed half my squadron before we even opened fire. But when we did, ha! they were no match for us. I destroyed their flagship myself. I received the Sotarek Citation for my actions that day." ( ) }} Warships 2 Prior to the Federation's engagement at Wolf 359, Starfleet Admiral J.P. Hanson informed Jean-Luc Picard that "the Klingons are sending warships", and that the Federation was even considering opening dialogue with the Romulans for their help. ( ) |Also see these ships.}} Category:Unnamed Klingon starships Category:Klingon starship classes